


SnowGlobe "Drabble"

by markwatneyandensemble



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble
Summary: i wrote this a million years ago but i've been meaning to put some of my random tumblr stuff up here. i know i have a couple things to finish and i swear im going to get to them soon





	SnowGlobe "Drabble"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a million years ago but i've been meaning to put some of my random tumblr stuff up here. i know i have a couple things to finish and i swear im going to get to them soon

He laughed for the first time in the snow. **  
**

A heartbreaking year later Scully could still hear that innocent giggle as his pudgy hands tried to grab the fat snowflakes falling from the sky.

It had been a perfect morning. She’d gotten an email from Mulder assuring her of his safety, and she’d decided to take William for a walk through the park.

Rarely did she take him out alone, she often begged John or Monica to accompany her just in case, but that day she decided to go just her and him.

There was no snow predicted on the forecast, it was far too early in the year but it must’ve been something like global warming or aliens that made it snow.

An older woman had stopped to fawn over the baby, gazing down at his perfect, chubby face. Normally, William was a show-off around people. He’d smile, clap, let anyone hold him who wanted to. Even as early as it was in his life, his resemblance to Mulder was uncanny. But that day, when the snow started, he didn’t stare or smile at the woman, just gazed past her head at the fat snowflakes that fell to rest on his nose.

After the woman had continued on her way, Scully pulled the stroller to the side of the path, and pulled William out to sit on the bench.

And that was when she heard him laugh. It was soft at first, but then it got to be a louder, full belly giggle as he pawed at the snowflakes as they dropped more frequently.

The two watched the snow for a while, William curled against his mother’s chest, wrapped in the space blanket that his father’d sent in an unmarked package. At the thought of Mulder, Scully immediately wished she had a camera with her. Actually, she wished she had Mulder there with her to see it for himself. But the next best thing would be a camera that she could at least record that beautiful smile William was giving to the snow.

A year later, when the snow started again and she was reunited with Mulder, she wished even more desperately that she’d had a camera.

By the time they got home, William was asleep, exhausted from the excitement, and Scully responded to that email from Mulder. She told him about their little guy and his first laugh. How “he looked exactly like you.” How that star and planet blanket is the only one that makes him comfortable anymore.

Three days later another unmarked package showed up on their doorstep. A single snowglobe. The cursive on the bottom said it was from some place called Dragoon, Arizona. It gave her a little peace of mind to know that Mulder was safe and thinking of her in and the baby somewhere out there.

In the coming months and years, she hoped her son would grow up feeling the same. That they were always thinking of him, even while they were apart.

When she parted ways with their son, there was no laughter, no showing off, not even a smile on his part. It was as if he was destroyed at the thought of losing her as well. And then he was gone. With him, a bag of objects. A hideous doll. That space blanket. The first snow globe.   
  
For Scully, all that was left of her son was that laughter, once out of pure happiness that now haunted her.

The next year, when the snow started again she sat tucked in the passenger seat staring out at the hundreds of houses passing by, any one of which could contain her son. They stopped at a gas station in a tiny town. Along with the sustinents they bought, Scully picked up a tiny snow globe. A couple, a brown haired man and a red headed woman, waved from inside the glass. She bought it as well.

When she and Mulder stopped for the night, they found the nearest post office and mailed it to the adoption agency with a letter pleading them to give it to their son. And so became the tradition of sending snow globes.

 

 

By the time they met again, William towered above her just as his father did. They were given a tour of the house their son had grown up in. Met the people who raised him. Tearfully flipped through photo albums. He had the same, distinct smile that had been etched in Scully’s memory for fifteen years. His laugh was much deeper, but if she concentrated, it was undeniably the same as the one that played in the back of her mind.

Their tour concluded in the room that belonged without a doubt to the child of her and Mulder. Science posters covered the walls, pictures detailing the awards at school he’d won. Space seemed to be the theme, and Mulder nearly was sent to tears when he saw a familiar, but graying blanket folded over the foot of the bed.

But Scully was drawn to the desk by the window. It was littered with snow globes and there were more scattered over the window sill.

“I kept them all.” William noticed her staring. “It was you who sent them right?”  
  
All she could do was nod.

“I don’t know…” he spoke in a delicate voice. “I guess I just liked knowing that you were out there somewhere thinking of me.”

She felt Mulder’s arm around her shoulder to comfort her as tears managed to escape down her cheeks.

Sensing a need for a happier topic, William reached down and picked up one. “Did you guys really go to Oregon?”

Mulder grinned. “Yeah… actually a couple times. That one’s kind of a long story.”

William looked between them with visible curiosity. “Can you tell me about it? Or is it one of your FBI secrets?”

Mulder chuckled. “We can tell you. I doubt you’d believe it.”  
  
William gave Scully that famous smile. “I’m all ears.”


End file.
